Como si fuera la primera vez
by Saladita12
Summary: Yaoi Original -Mateo, nunca pensé que batearas para el otro lado- me dijo Nata. -Yo tampoco- le contesté a mi mejor amiga. -Maricón...- escuché decía el chico mientras me pasaba de largo. Y yo sentí que dios me odiaba cada vez un poco más.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, realmente no sé qué decir, este fic se me ocurrió en el camino a mi casa y como no tenía donde carajos escribir decidí escribir la idea en mi mano xD si claro muy inteligente Dita, pero bah! A quien le importa lo que estoy escribiendo aquí? Ustedes vienen a leer el fic con la mera intención de satisfacer sus deseos (y no realmente no quiero saber que tan bizarros sean) pero soy una buena persona y los ayudaré con ello.

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"Hay dos cosas infinitas en la vida, el espacio y la estupidez humana, pero no estoy tan seguro acerca del primero"

Albert Einstein

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Prólogo**

Hola, mi nombre es Mateo Jiménez Roldán, tengo 19 años y acudo a la Preparatoria número 6. Vivo con mi hermana pequeña, mi madre, mi padre y dos perros en una casa de una colonia llamada Pedregal. Soy algo alto (1.70) y peso 62 Kg, soy delgado y mi piel es bastante clara, mi cabello es castaño claro y mis ojos son verdes. Se preguntaran para que les digo toda esta mierda y la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente se me antojó escribir mi vida en un estúpido archivo de Word en mi computadora. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, estaba aburrido y supongo que empezaré contándoles desde que empecé la preparatoria hace tres años, cuando tenía 16.

-

-

_Bip bip bip….bip bip bip….bip-bip-bip….bip-bip-bip….bipbipbipbipbipbipbip_

-¡Joder Mateo! ¡Apaga tu maldito aparato!- escuché la insoportable voz de mi hermana desde el otro cuarto –¡Te juro que te voy a romper algo si no lo apagas en este mismo momento!- y yo como siempre le di un avionazo olímpico, en realidad no me molestaba que el despertador sonara durante media hora, yo aún así podía dormir a gusto, el molestar a mi hermana (que tenía el sueño más liviano que una pluma) era solo el un plus que me ganaba. Estaba a punto de volver a quedarme dormido cuando sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se estampara contra la pared, en ese instante abrí los ojos por completo –No digas que no te lo advertí idiota…- mala señal, mi hermana estaba entrando a mi cuarto. Me enderecé con pesadez y apague mi despertador.

-Vale, vale ya lo apagué Andrea- dije aún medio adormilado puesto que recién me estaba volviendo a dormir, me tallé los ojos y observé a mi hermana, su rostro me pareció…bueno, daba miedo –Oe Andy no te vas a enojar conmigo ¿verdad?-

-No que va Mateo, me encanta entrar a tu cuarto en las mañanas solo para ver tu cara de idiota en las mañanas…-

-Si yo también te quiero monstruo- me levanté de la cama y camine hacia la salida sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de tenderla, al pasar junto a mi hermana le revolví el cabello, logrando que ella me diera un fuerte codazo en la espalda que hija de su madre (mis respetos, pues también es mi madre) me dolió en el alma. Ignorando el hecho de que mi 'dulce' hermanita me haya roto uno o dos huesos de la columna, fui lentamente al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Al salir noté que mi hermana se regresaba a su cuarto, seguramente a cambiarse. _"Campo libre"_ pensé y entré a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

Casi olvidaba que hoy era el primer día de escuela _"Mierda, con la pereza que me da en estos momentos el ir al instituto" _hice una nota mental de que la escuela apestaba. Me quité la ropa lo más lento que pude, como si intentara prolongar el tiempo, y cuando quedé en mis bóxers fui a mi closet para sacar algo decente que ponerme. Al ver frustrados mis intentos de escoger algo mínimamente atractivo (viendo que mi ropa es un desastre) tome lo primero que me pasó por enfrente. Unos jeans normalitos, una camisa blanca con verde con un estampados de colores, un cinturón normalillo y una chamarra gris, tomé los primeros tenis que encontré y baje a desayunar.

Abajo ya estaba Fernanda cocinando. ¡Ah! Fernanda es mi madre, solo que no acostumbro a decirle así, tiene 46 años y se dedica por completo a ser ama de casa. A veces dudo si soy su hijo o no porque ella y yo apenas si nos parecemos, ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos son como verdes tirando a color almendra y es bastante 'petit' o sea que es chiquita y adorable, incluso me han preguntado si es mi hermana o mi prima o por esos rumbos. Andrea ya estaba desayunando cuando me senté junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Mi hermana por otro lado es una 'mini me' con obvias diferencias claro, es algo alta (1.65) para tener solo 14, le ha dado por traer su cabello castaño acaramelado largo y con sus rizos naturales y tiene unos preciosos ojos iguales a los míos color esmeralda, es delgadita y bastante guapa, pero lástima que tiene un carácter…pobre de su novio (no es que lo tenga, pero no dudo que cuando lo tenga tendré a alguien que me comprenda). No vi a mi padre, así que supuse ya se había ido al trabajo.

-Mateo, ¿no es hoy tu primer día en el bachillerato?- me preguntó mi madre haciéndose la que no sabe mientras me servía una tanda de huevos revueltos.

-Si Fer- le dije desinteresado –hoy es mi primer día en el bachilleres- di un bocado a mi comida para luego voltear a verla, me asustó que tenía los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa…dulce, demasiado..Ugh, parecía caramelo, era tan dulce que empalagaba…creo que se me quitó el hambre.

-Dios mío, crecen tan rápido- se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos amielados –Están entrando a su primer día en el Kínder y cuando menos te das cuenta ya entran a la preparatoria, me siento orgullosa de mi nene-

-Enserio Fer, me estás dando miedo- dije algo sacado de onda y asustado, incluso mi hermana estaba con la cara de 'que demonios con esta mujer'.

-¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Fer? Soy tu madre…- dijo Fe…mi madre algo acongojada conmigo.

-¿Y qué? Fernanda es tu nombre…- le resté importancia y seguí comiendo.

-Deberías llamarme mami o madre o mamá- se quejó retirándome mi plato (ya vacio) de enfrente de mí, iba a decir algo más cuando escuché mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón, cosa que me sorprendió. Así que respondí.

-¿Aló?-

_**-Serás hijo de tu mismísima madre…-**_

-Ah, hola Nata…- si, como lo leen, Nata o Natalia, ella es mi mejor amiga y adivinen, acabo de recordar que ayer quedé con ella que nos íbamos a ver a las 6.20 en la parada de autobuses para irnos juntos a la escuela. Voltee a ver el reloj, 6.45 –mierda-

_**-Eso mismo Matt, mierda- dijo bastante enojada por lo que pude apreciar, claro no es que pueda apreciar que me estuviera soltando insultos (por que aun que no los dijera, yo se que los piensa) –debiste haber llegado hace 25 minutos pero claro aquí tienes a tu tonta esperando como pendeja-**_

-Pues cada quien espera como quiere Naty…- ups, doble error en una sola frase ¿Qué es que amanecí idiota hoy o qué? Primera regla de supervivencia; NUNCA pero NUNCA le digas Naty (y derivados) a Natalia, Nata o Nat ok…pero ugh, tenía que decir Naty y regla numero dos; NUNCA pero NUNCA le respondas cuando está cabreada. Me va a castrar cuando la vea.

_**-Tienes exactamente 5 minutos para llegar a la parada si no quieres que te rompa los huesos uno por uno- ahí lo tienen ¿de quién creen que mi hermana saco el carácter y las amenazas? Les aseguro que no fue de Fernanda.**_

-Voy para allá- dije de lo más calmado, Nata era incapaz de hacerme daño, me quería demasiado, o eso esperaba…

_**-Se te acaba el tiempo nene- y colgó, ugh en ese momento me levanté tan rápido de la mesa que tiré la silla, corrí por mi mochila y salí hecho la raya en dirección a la parada de autobuses que había a 5 cuadras de mi casa. Afortunadamente cuando llegué Nata estaba más calmada.**_

-Pe-perdón, lo ol-olvidé- dije intentando recuperar el aliento, odiaba correr, odiaba las mañanas y por sobretodo odiaba correr en las mañanas, pero Nata enojada era peor a todo eso junto -¿Qué no pudo tu novio tomar mi lugar?- pregunté ya en mejores condiciones.

-Idiota, Roberto vive al otro lado y tú eres mi vecino- dijo Nata, ok, punto para ella. Marcador 1 – 0. –Además quedamos que íbamos a irnos juntos- corrección 2 – 0 –Y fue tu idea- 3 -0, Nata gana el primer round. Ouch.

-Perdón Nat- dije sinceramente, tenía razón yo era un boludo.

-Bien, te perdono porque te quiero- me pinchó la nariz y se subió al bus, que casualmente acababa de llegar –Y por qué vas a pagar mi pasaje- maldita arpía, es decir, eran $2.50 (pesos mexicanos, serían como 15 centavos de dólar y como 10 de euro…) pero siempre se aprovechaba de mi inocente alma. En fin, pague y me fui a sentar junto a ella.

-¿Sabes donde veremos a lo demás?- pregunté intentando sacar algo de conversación.

-A Sara la veremos en el cole junto con Raquel y María, Mauricio se viene con Roberto y nos vamos a ver dos estaciones antes de la prepa- dijo sacando su iPod para ponerse a oír música, instintivamente me ofreció un audífono, que acepté, y puso una canción al azar.

Nata es mi amiga de la infancia, una chica alta (de hecho mi complejo es que ella es CASI tan alta como yo…) y a decir verdad bastante guapa. Tenía el cabello negro (teñido, el de ella era castaño) y recientemente cortado más o menos a la altura del cuello y en un peinado un tanto extraño que no sabría bien como describir, ojos verdes más claros que los míos y dios la había bendecido con un cuerpo de 10 o mejor dicho de 8 (por la forma, aclaremos). Pero esta bastante loca y siempre se la pasa regañándome o jodiéndome la vida, pero hay que ser sinceros, la quiero muchísimo. Como nota en particular admiro a su novio, Roberto, quién no solo logró tener el amor de la bruja de mi mejor amiga, sino que además de aguantarla le toca el lado bonito de Nata. Estará loca, será una otaku, una freak, una gay-lover, pero es una romántica empedernida que se la pasa en las nubes pensando en su Robertito, escribiéndole canciones y demás cursilería…hey no me vean así, no estoy celoso…bueno un poco pero ¿Qué esperaban? Antes era yo el que tenía la atención de Nata, la tuve durante 15 años para que de la nada me salga un tío 'guay' y me la quite de la noche a la mañana. Bueno regresando a lo nuestro.

Estaba, ya saben, yo muy metido en mis propios asuntos, cuando al frente del bus apareció lo que yo llamo un modelo de revista _PlayGirl _(no sé si exista, pero que mas da), un chico de cabello negro y un tanto largo pero estaba tan degrafilado que apenas se notaba y lo traía parado de atrás, ojos azules claro como el color del cielo (ahora que lo analizo eso si que suena cursi…), era aún más alto que yo, yo diría unos 1.78 más o menos, delgado y con su piel blanca como la nieve, se veía jodidamente sexy y yo…tenía cara de imbécil. Fijé mi vista en sus labios carnosos y un poco descoloridos por el frío, pero dios se veía tan bien en esa camisa morada, skinny jeans negros, cadenas a los lados, bandas en las muñecas y su mochila negra con pin's en todos lados, su ropa era simplemente genial y quedaba perfectamente con él, aún mejor, quedaría perfecta en una pila junto a mi cama. Dios ahora que lo observaba bien, no solo era delgado si no que, aún con esa camisa puesta, pude notar que tenía un cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, me pregunté si tendría un 'six-pack' escondido debajo de esa camisa morada. Pude imaginármelo caminando hacia mí, moviéndose de una forma tan provocativa, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a mi altura, se acercaba a mi oído y me susurraba algo a lo que yo me ponía rojo y luego sentía que me besaba, primero lento para luego meter bruscamente su lengua dentro de mi boca y jugar con mi lengua. Ambas chocaban y jugaban con la otra para luego explorar con violencia la cavidad del otro. Iba a seguir en mis ensoñaciones cuando sentí un suave zarandeo que provenía desde mi hombro.

-Oe…Matt, Matt…Mateo… ¡MATEO!- escuché a Nata intentándome sacar de mis fantasías –Anda chaval despierta, mira que estas todo rojo- pero yo no dejaba de ver al chico estúpida e imposiblemente sexy que estaba a escasos metros de mi y en ese momento se me vino el mundo encima, justamente tuvo que voltear a verme, alzó una ceja al notar que (literalmente) me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Trágame tierra…

_**Continúa…**_


	2. Divagaciones

Bueno, realmente no sé qué decir, este fic se me ocurrió en el camino a mi casa y como no tenía donde carajos escribir decidí escribir la idea en mi mano xD si claro muy inteligente Dita, pero bah! A quien le importa lo que estoy escribiendo aquí? Ustedes vienen a leer el fic con la mera intención de satisfacer sus deseos (y no realmente no quiero saber que tan bizarros sean) pero soy una buena persona y los ayudaré con ello.

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"El propósito de un escritor es evitar que el mundo se autodestruya"

Anonimo

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Capítulo I**

**Divagaciones**

-Mateo, nunca pensé que batearas para el otro lado- dijo Nata con voz pilla y acusadora, solo eso me faltaba, se había dado cuenta de que estaba como estúpido viendo al chico dark que se acababa de subir al bus…hermoso.

-Yo tampoco- le contesté a mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho le susurré esperando que el chavo que estaba a unos escasos 30 centímetros de mi no me escuchara pero, como se podrán dar cuenta, tengo una pésima suerte.

-Maricón…- escuché decía el chico mientras me pasaba de largo y se sentaba en los últimos asientos de bus para ponerse a oír música a todo volumen, pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba desconectado de la realidad, me había encerrado en mis propias divagaciones. Definitivamente Dios parece odiarme cada día un poco más.

-Ya no es para tanto Matt, esta bueno el tipo hasta yo me quede como pendeja un momento viéndolo- escuché a Natalia a un lado mío, punto para ella, el estaba bueno. Marcador 1 – 0.

-Pero tú no eres hombre- dije remarcando la situación de que YO un HOMBRE hecho y derecho (aun que ya empiezo a dudar sobre eso…) me estaba literalmente comiendo con los ojos a otro HOMBRE, Nata me miró dándome un punto. ¡Yay! 1 – 1.

-Ya güey no es como si fuéramos a verlo de nuevo, no te tiene que dar tan duro el que te haya dicho maricón, tampoco es como si no te lo hubieran dicho antes- se quejó Natalia a mi lado, por parte tenía razón, además el que me le haya quedado viendo al tipo no significa que soy gay ¿verdad? Claro que no, simplemente…el tipo esta bueno y hay que ser sinceros no soy el único hombre que se le ha quedado viendo, puedo apostar mi alma a que ya ha de estar acostumbrado, es decir, nada mas miren su cuerpo, seguro que varias agencias le han pedido que modele para ellas. Voltee a ver la estación en la que estábamos. Arboleda, nos faltaban tres estaciones más y no sabría decir si puedo soportar estar en el mismo camión que el chico sexy por más tiempo, suspiré derrotado.

-Nata…hoy no es mi día- me recargué en el hombro de mi amiga que me acarició la cabeza sin dejar de leer su librito de manga.

-Ya Mate ya mira que puede ser peor- me dijo mirándome de reojo y cerrando su tomo, yo subí la mirada para notar que en verdad me veía preocupada ¿Me estaré tomando esto muy enserio?

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?- pregunté son ganas de yo mismo pensar en las posibilidades, espera, Nata tiene una imaginación muy rara –espera, no me lo digas no quiero saber- levanté mi cabeza de su hombro al ver que nuestros amigos estaban punto de entrar al bus y no quería un arranque de celos del noviecito, es más me cambie al lugar de enfrente para que Nata se sentara con su 'amore'. En cuanto llegaron Mauricio se sentó junto a mí y Roberto junto a Natalia.

-Que mala cara te traes hoy Matt, seguro no dormiste por andar viendo tanto porno en internet- se rió de mi el Mauricio, hijo de su pu***** madre con los ánimos que me cargo hoy y el inventando mamadas.

-Cierra la boca Mauricio hoy no ando con ganas de andarme aguantando tus payasadas- le solté para después recargarme en la ventana que estaba de mi lado del asiento.

-Oe Nat ¿por qué Mateo está de tan mal humor?- si Mauricio ándale no estoy aquí, voltee a ver a Natalia esperando que entendiera mi mensaje de 'no le digas nada al imbécil de Mauricio, no vaya a ser que me ande jodiendo todo el día', afortunadamente para mi Nata tiene como poderes psíquicos y me leyó la mente.

-Ah, es que Andrea dejó salir al Goji (Goji es mi perro pastor alemán) y Mateo se cabreo con ella y dejó salir a Reyna (la horrible poodle de mi hermana) y estuvieron buscándolos por el parque como media hora- se inventó una rápida historia, esa es mi Nata, salvándome de nuevo.

-Ah, pensé que había un motivo más interesante, como…Mateo descubriendo que es maricón jajaja- juro que le voy a romper la nariz un día de estos, pude escuchar la risa controlada de Nata y la no controlada de su noviecito.

-Como crees Mauricio, si ya sabes que Mateo batea derecho- cállate Nata, cállate no me siento con ánimos para tus chistes. Pareció notar mi molestia por qué no siguió su broma, es más tal vez hasta cambiaba de tema. –Oye Mau ¿Qué onda con Ale? ¿Ya la tronaste verdad?- preguntó Nat ¿les he dicho que la adoro? Gracias dios, gracias.

-Pues sí, ella se iba a ir a una prepa de paga y yo la neta ni ganas de irme a una de esas, hay demasiado niño mimado- dijo Mauricio hablando de cómo rompió con su adorada Ale, tampoco es que nos interesara tanto porque ya estábamos hasta la coronilla de que solo hablara de su novia.

-Tu también eres un niño mimado Mauricito- solté ya de mejor humor, con el cambio de tema me sentí mas a gusto ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego a Nata? Era una buena forma de joder al Mauricio.

-Cállate Mateo mira que tienes más plata que yo- se defendió Mauricio.

-Pero mis padres le echan todo a mi hermana si yo apenas y tengo lana, en cambio como tu hermano ya no vive contigo toda la lana de tus padres va hacia ti y no te hagas el sufrir que es verdad- toma esa, mi venganza por andarte metiendo en mis problemas existenciales.

-Serás hijo de tu pu…- iba a soltar pero…

-Ya Mauchii que nos sabemos esta pelea de memoria- salió Naty a frenar la pelea –miren que ya estamos llegando a la prepa- se paró de su asiento para abrir la ventana y gritar –¡María, Sara, Raquel!- esto logro que nuestras amigas, que estaban en la entrada de la prepa voltearan a ver el camión y que el conductor del mismo nos volteo a ver feo, ella metió la cabeza de nuevo al interior del transporte y se comenzó a reír, los demás le hicimos coro.

-Estás bien pirada Nata- le dijo Roberto hablando por primera vez, en verdad a veces me pregunto que le da a ese chavo, con la única persona de nosotros con quién habla es con Nata.

-Gracias- se rió, pocos segundos después el camión se paro y nosotros nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Mauricio iba a salirse del hueco del asiento cuando algo pasó tan rápido que casi lo tira sobre mí, abrí los ojos de sobre manera al ver que era el chico sexy el que había pasado corriendo…no, no no no no…¡mierda! Justamente tenía que ir en nuestra prepa.

-Así puede ser peor- dijo Natalia cuando pasó junto a mí, juro que tenía tantas, tantas ganas de ponerme a romper los vidrios del camión y juro que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque los ojos de Nata me vieron como inyecciones de 'anda cálmate, luego te pones a patear lockers' y porque no traía un quinto para pagar las ventanas del cacharro. Suspiré resignado y me bajé del camión donde ya todos me estaban esperando.

-Anda Mateo ¿por qué tan frustrado?- me preguntó Sara, una chava bajita de cabello negro, ojos almendrados y piel morena –tienes cara de querer patear lockers- corrección Sarita, quiero patear el perfecto trasero de ese chavo.

-Déjalo Sara, está de mal humor, seguramente Andrea lo cabreo o algo así- esta vez soltó María, alta y algo robusta, cabello estilo Rihanna negro con rayos y ojos café oscuro y para que decir que es la mejor amiga de Sara.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Sara restándole importancia al tema –Mejor entremos que si no nos deja fuera el profesor-

-¿Ya saben en qué clases estamos?- pregunté a Raquel que era la que parecía estar más enterada de todo esto, pues claro, ella iba un grado más arriba que nosotros. Por cierto, Raquel es baja (casi tanto como Sara) cabello largo castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos café claro, pero tiene unos pésimos gustos, mira que estar enamorada del Mauricio…

-Mau y María están en el B, Sara está en él A y Roberto, Nata y tú en el C- dijo Raquel segura, gracias a dios alguien en nuestro grupo es normal…bueno casi. Iba a decir algo más cuando sonó la mentada campana para anunciarnos que era hora de entrar a clases.

Sé que les he dicho que adoro a Nata y ahora a adoro también a su novio, sin el seguro que (tanto Nata como yo) nos hubiéramos perdido en el edificio de bachillerato, que era enorme y me perdí en cuando vi la cancha de soccer, el gimnasio y la alberca techada. Dentro del bendito edificio todo fue aun más confuso porque para empezar no había señalamientos ni nada y no nos habían hecho ni ceremonia de bienvenida. Raquel nos dejó en el segundo piso (donde supuestamente eran nuestras clases) y se largó al piso de arriba. Mau, María y Sara se separaron de nosotros cuando encontraron su aula, felizmente la nuestra estaba al final del pasillo. Cuando entramos no reconocimos ningún rostro, así que tomamos los tres lugares de hasta atrás del cuarto. Instintivamente comencé a examinar las caras de los alumnos, no había tan mala leche puedo decir que incluso había un par de chavas que valían mucho la pena, pero sentí mi rostro palidecer cuando noté que en la esquina (la otra, nuestra esquina era ocupada por Nata) estaba el chico del bus. Nata pareció darse cuenta por que soltó un pequeñísimo 'puta madre' y luego volteo a verme.

-¿Estas bien Mate?- me preguntó preocupada Nata, yo solo asentí e intenté no voltear a ver hacia el chico. Mi amiga iba a volver a decir algo pero una maestra entró y la obligó a quedarse callada.

-Hola, mi nombre ez Alma Anaya y zeré zu maeztra de Madzemádzicaz y Calculo ezte año- todos contuvimos una risa al escuchar como hablaba la maestra, pero después de eso no escuché mas…

**Continuará……**


	3. Monologo ¿Fantasía?

Bueno, realmente no sé qué decir, este fic se me ocurrió en el camino a mi casa y como no tenía donde carajos escribir decidí escribir la idea en mi mano xD si claro muy inteligente Dita, pero bah! A quien le importa lo que estoy escribiendo aquí? Ustedes vienen a leer el fic con la mera intención de satisfacer sus deseos (y no realmente no quiero saber que tan bizarros sean) pero soy una buena persona y los ayudaré con ello.

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"Si nada es imposible, entonces creo que hago lo imposible todos los días"

Anónimo

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Capítulo II**

**Monólogo**

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac._

Con ese son 60 tic tac's por lo que eh de suponer acaba de pasar un minuto desde que la maestra se puso a dar una explicación sobre la clase, no es que le esté prestando atención, solo que es bastante obvio lo que está diciendo por la cara aburrida de Roberto y la respiración pausada de Nata, lo que delataba que se había quedado dormida. De verdad _"¿no se cansan los maestros de cada año decir lo mismo en alrededor de 9 clases diferentes? No le veo sentido." _Volteo a ver el reloj con algo de pesadez, solo ha pasado un minuto más, eso quiere decir que todavía tengo 40 minutos de clase. _"Divertido"_ luego volteo a ver hacia el otro lado de la clase y sin ninguna intención en particular me dedico a examinar claramente el rostro del 'chico sexy'. Está totalmente relajado, con la mejilla apoyada en su mentón y sus bellos ojos azules cerrados. Suspira y abre los ojos, ve el reloj, su ceño se frunce y cierra los ojos de nuevo. Un, dos, tres, los vuelve a abrir, toma una pluma al azar de su portalápices y se pone a hacer algo en su cuaderno, lo tacha y hace algo de nuevo. Siguió así otros cinco minutos más hasta que se cansó, arrancó la hoja y la echo a su mochila, cerró los ojos de nuevo y entre abrió sus labios para suspirar. En ese momento mi fantasía volvió a mi mente como si fuera una flecha que se clava en un blanco. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada intentando evitar a toda costa ese pensamiento, pero fue inútil, el solo imaginarme de nuevo los suaves y rosados labios del chico sobre los míos, moviéndose lentamente con ese sabor azucarado que yo me imaginaba que tenían, me volvía loco hasta cierto punto y luego su lengua, juro que incluso ahora puedo sentir su lengua chocando contra la mía en una reñida batalla, su lengua apresó la mía de una manera brusca y deseosa. Un hilo de saliva escurrió por la comisura de mi boca extendiéndose hacia mi cuello, abrí la boca para soltar un gemido que incrementó de volumen a medida que una mano fría se abría paso a través de mi camisa y depositándose en mi abdomen. No sé en qué momento abrí los ojos y me encontré con que la clase estaba a punto de terminar y yo tenía un gran problema. Sonrojado, tomé un papel de mi cuaderno y con mi horrenda letra escribí;

**Naty, , tengo un problema****……**- envié el papelito a Nata, que estaba con la mirada perdida hacia su novio, cuando recibió mi papel me volteo a ver con su mirada preocupada.

**Que tienes Romeo?-**escribió y me pasó de nuevo el papelito.

**Me qued****é**** divagando y****…****pues paso el accidente**- pasé la nota

**Accidente? Cual accidente****?-** me la regresó

**Ya sabes****…'****ese****'**** accidente**- la pasé

**Ah!****…****ah****…****ah?...**- me la pasó de nuevo y me volteo a ver, bajo la mirada y lo notó pues vi su cara de un hermoso color carmesí y que desviaba la mirada hacia su novio, muerta de la vergüenza reaccionó y escribió en otro papel –**idiota****…****ve y haz algo con 'eso****'****- **en ese momento Nata se levantó de su asiento_ "esta tonta…¿ahora qué hará?" _fue lo que pensé en el momento en el que ella se paro frente a la maestra y comenzó a preguntarle cosas sin sentido sobre el tema que se supone estábamos viendo. Una fugaz mirada fue mi señal de 'vete de este lugar en este mismo momento' y así lo hice, salí del salón con el baño como objetivo.

-

Por fin la última hora del primer bloque, me levanté de mi asiento y suspiré cansado, hoy definitivamente NO había sido mi día, gracias a dios tocaba descanso y podría hablar con mi querida amiga Nata. Iba a ir a hablar con ella cuando súbitamente me tomó de la mano (es obvio que fue ella quien me tomo, ¿quién si no?) y salimos corriendo hacia no sé donde, lo último que supe es que estaba en el patio de la prepa y debajo de un árbol, con Nata sentada junto a mí.

-Escupe la sopa Mateo- dijo Nata con voz preocupada y curiosa al mismo tiempo, yo sabía a qué se refería.

-Pues…fantasee un poco con…el chico- baje la mirada muy apenado, pero igual Nata lo hubiera descubierto…tarde o temprano.

-Daniel- la escuché decir, subí la mirada y la encontré con una libretita en la mano.

-¿huh?-

-Daniel Rivero Salvado, 16 años, cumpleaños 19 de Agosto toca la guitarra y la batería, 1.80cm, 70 Kg- dijo para luego cerrar la libretita y mirarme con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunté confundido, no es común que Nata acose a los chicos que no conoce.

-No me malinterpretes, ya tengo novio- me aclaró mientras guardaba su libretita en su bolsa trasera del pantalón –Tuvimos una clase de tutoría en lo que tú estabas siendo auto-suficiente– me sonrojé –me pidieron a mí que recogiera una de esas hojas donde das todos tus datos así es que aproveché para leer un poco de la suya-

-Eres una genio Nata- dije sin palabras.

-Lo sé 'Darling' lo sé- me guiñó el ojo y nos paramos del pasto -¿vamos a la cafe? No desayuné y muero de hambre, además dice Cristina que hay unos sándwiches deliciosos- me debí haber esperado esto.

-Vale Nata, te debo varias yo te pago el sándwich hoy- su carita se ilumina, Nata adora esas 'delicias del señor' (como ella gusta llamarlos'.

-¡Bien!- dijo saltando de felicidad. En silencio nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería donde Natalia comería su tan soñado sándwich.

-Oye Nata…- dije antes de entrar a la cafe.

-Si lo sé, no más fantasías ¿si?- se rió a lo que yo asentí e iba a decirle algo más pero ella echó a correr cuando vio a Roberto en la fila, suspiré y me encaminé hacia ellos.

**Continuará….**

**Bueno! Si que me tardé haciendo este capi jaja es que se me iban todas las ideas -//-!**

**Bien! Ya saben cual es el nombre del chico sexy ;D llámenlo Dan o Dani jajaja espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por sus comentarios!!**


	4. Proyectos

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"A veces me frustras tanto que quisiera aventarte a una autopista pero luego me doy cuenta que seguramente moriría tratando de salvarte"

Anonimo

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Capítulo III  
Proyectos**

Justo cuando pensé que no podía odiar mas a mi profesor de historia nos sale con esto, un proyecto en la primera semana de clases ¿qué tiene en la cabeza? Y ni siquiera nos había dejado elegir a nuestros compañeros, con las ganas que tenía de hacer el trabajo con Nata, ella siempre salía con buenas ideas. Observé a Natalia hablar con una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro y ojos caramelo, si no me equivocaba ella era Cristina, una nueva a miga de Nata que se había conseguido pues esta se sentaba frente a ella en las clases, por otro lado Roberto estaba ¿riéndose? (vaya eso es nuevo, ¿desde cuándo se ríe con alguien además de su novia?) con un chico moreno de cabello negro… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Santiago….no…Rodrigo, seguramente los metieron en el mismo equipo y casualmente se habían llevado bien. Suspiré y esperé a que el profesor dijera mi nombre y el de mi compañero.

-Oh vamos Mateo, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Nata sentándose junto a mi intentando consolarme –Yo también quería estar contigo o con Roberto en el proyecto, pero míralo de este modo puede que te encuentres con alguien que coordine bien contigo, nada mas mira a mi ajá- lo señaló y su rostro se tornó suave, como cada vez que veía a su novio.

-Dudo que me lleve bien con alguien además de ustedes dos- voltee a ver a Cristina que se denotaba ofendida –sin ofender- _"pero es que tan solo ver tu ropa rosada, tus listones y el lipgloss ya sé que no me caes bien, no te ofendas amiga" _evité el decirle lo último, yo no era tan suave y amigable como Nata, las chicas fresas me partían la madre.

-Naty, ven vamos a elegir el tema del proyecto- se colgó del brazo de Nata una vez ella se paró –Porque o sea, ¡obvio tenemos que investigar sobre la revolución francesa!- Nata se rió y yo me pregunté cómo demonios se iba a llevar bien con ella, seguramente algo agradable tendría la chica si Nata no la había mandado a freír espárragos en el momento en el que la chica le dijo 'Naty'.

-Claro Cris, nos vemos al rato Matt, tenemos que ganarle la revolución francesa a las arpías de Lupita y Ana- me fijé en una chica morena de cabello largo, negro y ondulado y a otra de tez acanelada y cabello castaño corto, me reí internamente.

-Vale, yo voy a preguntar quién es mi pareja que no eh escuchado- me levanté y fui hacia donde el profesor Leonardo, me paré frente a su escritorio y me volteo a ver con sus ojos negros llenos de disgusto detrás de sus sucios anteojos.

-¿Necesita algo joven Jiménez?- intentó ser amable el profesor, supongo no sospechaba que no le salía bien el acto pues sus cejas estaban casi juntas denotando su molestia.

-Perdone profesor, pero ¿podría decirme cual es mi compañero de equipo? Me temo que no logré escucharlo por encima de las voces de mis compañeros- ugh, odio hablarle así a los demás, como si fueran superiores a mí en alguna forma. El profesor exhaló con molestia y bajó la vista para ver la lista en la que tenía anotadas las parejas.

–Con el joven Rivero- dijo sin preocuparse por voltear a verme, ¿Rivero? Ese nombre me sonaba…

-Perdone pero ¿quién es Rivero?- me volteo a ver muy molesto.

-Rivero Salvado- dijo tajante mas al ver que tampoco parecía reaccionar ante tal nombre repitió –DANIEL Rivero Salvado- pero yo me petrifiqué asustado, eso no podía ser cierto, eso debía ser una broma y una muy pesada.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunté con voz atormentada, pero pareciera que el profesor no se dio cuenta de ello pues solo sonrió…o tal vez si se dio cuenta.

-Si, puedes revisarlo en mi libreta si deseas- yo solo negué con la cabeza y salí disparado hacia donde Nata estaba platicando con Roberto y Cristina colgada de su brazo -¡Nata! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- le tomé los hombros y comencé a sacudirla enérgicamente –Nata, estoy en un problema, en un gran problema, un inmenso problema- dejé de sacudirla cuando Roberto me comenzó a ver feo, Nata tan solo me dio un golpe en la cabeza y después se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Ahora qué tienes Mateo?- dijo algo cansada, seguramente yo ya la había mareado lo suficiente contándole mis 'percances'.

-Mi pareja, mi pareja es Daniel…- susurré bajito, como para que nadie más que ella me escuchara, esperen borren el 'como', para que nadie más que ella me escuchara.

-Oh dios…- la oí susurrar, luego simplemente me tomó del brazo, se despidió y me sacó del salón (mala idea, seguíamos en clase), cuando llegamos a la azotea del edificio por fin pudimos hablar más calmadamente.

-Voy a morir Nata, definitivamente voy a morir- dije pesimista con ganas de saltar de la azotea y morir de la forma más dolorosa que se podía, ok tal vez exagero, simplemente tenía muchas ganas de cortarme las venas con algo.

-Vamos Mate, no puede ser taaaan malo, ¿o si?, velo de esta forma, puedes llegar a conocerlo- intentó alegrarme inútilmente, sabía que no estaba para esas pero aun así me sentí mejor sabiendo que tenía una buena amiga como ella.

-Olvidamos el pequeño hecho de que cada vez que lo veo tengo una erección- ok eso iba lejos, debí agregar 'cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar tener fantasías donde él me besa y me toca con sus manos frías lo que causa que tenga una erección y tu tengas que cubrirme para ir al baño' si, me iba a ver muy brillante diciendo eso.

-Punto para ti- dijo resignada, me abrazó por los hombros –Vamos algo va a salir bien, date tiempo para conocerlo e intenta no tener fantasías, piensa en algo que te ponga fría la cabeza-

-¿Cómo tú en traje de baño?- me aventuré a burlarme de ella, no es que se viera mal en traje de baño (por que por supuesto que se veía bien en traje de baño) simplemente quería cambiar de tema puesto que ninguno de los dos íbamos a llegar a ningún lado con eso.

-No te pases de chistoso Mateo- me dijo golpeándome en la cabeza y riéndose ante mi puchero, bueno las cosas podrían ser peores.

-Eres una tonta Nata- me reí de ella, ya que mas daba regresar a clases, igual ya la habíamos perdido.

-¡Hey! No soy tonta, solo soy adolescente- sonrió divertida y me abrazó –Todo saldrá bien- se separó –aun que ¡algo bueno gano yo de esto! Ahora tengo un amigo Gay- hizo ademán de felicidad a lo que yo me molesté.

-No soy maricón- me defendí, aun que esa ya ni yo me la creía y pareció que mi amiga se dio cuenta pues se puso a reír sueltamente.

-Jajaja claro mateo muy hetero serás mirándole el culo a Daniel cada vez que pasa frente a ti- rompió en carcajadas tomándose el estómago de la risa, por mi parte yo estaba con el rostro rojo de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto y molestia por haber sido descubierto por Natalia.

-Muy chistosa Nata…me parto de risa- dije sarcásticamente comenzando a retirarme hacia las clases.

-Oh vamos Mateo, no te lo tomes enserio- dijo mi amiga caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba, obviamente fingía estar indignado con ella, no era como si en verdad me podía enojar con Nata pero es muy divertido molestarla así. –Vale Mate lo siento- aoww eso si que suena bien, voltee a verla y sonreí triunfante -¿¡Eh!? ¡No es justo me engañaste!- ahí no pude mas y comencé a reírme a todo lo que pude.

-

"_Ok, relájate, solo le vas a preguntar cómo se van a organizar para la exposición de Historia, no es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio…pero que tonterías pienso" _suspiré fuertemente para volver a sentarme en mi silla y tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos, volví a suspirar. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, incluso pedirle a una chica que salga conmigo era más sencillo, joder. Sentí unas manos abrazarme por las espalda y sorprenderme, supe de inmediato de quien eran –No puedo hacerlo Nata-

-Claro que puedes tonto, mira lo más seguro es que ni se acuerde quien eres, ya pasaron tres semanas desde que pasó lo del bus- me dejó de abrazar cuando su propio novio la abrazó por la cintura.

-Nata, tengo un mal presentimiento y ya sabes que mis malos presentimientos nunca fallan- suspiré y hundí mi rostro en mis brazos, no me sentía listo para esto…

-Lo sé, tú tienes el sexto sentido de una mujer- se rió de buena gana y denoté que lo hacía para alegrarme, sonreí, hacía un buen intento. Me levanté de mi asiento y me miró sonriente.

-Bueno algún día iba a hacerlo… ¿no?- dije resignado, no me quedaba otra opción, era pasar el oso de mi vida o…reprobar historia y lo segundo no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades (viendo que historia era una de mis peores materias), me adelanté hacia el asiento que se localizaba al otro lado del salón, sentía mis manos algo sudorosas y me temblaba un labio, que mordí para que pareciera algo más normal. Finalmente me encontré con el pelinegro y oh dios…que buena loción trae… ¡no! Ese no es el tema, debo preguntarle lo de historia…oh dios, volteo hacia arriba.

-Ehm… ¿hola? Este…bueno viendo que yo soy tu 'pareja' para el proyecto de historia…-

-Oe, ¿no eres tu el marica del otro día?- y mentalmente yo me di un par de tiros en la cabeza.

**CONTINUARÁ………**


	5. Sexy, Hipócrita, Imbecil y Ladrón

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"Hay cosas más fáciles en la vida que encontrar a un buen hombre; caminar por el techo por ejemplo"

Yo misma

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Capítulo VI**

**Sexy, hipócrita, imbécil y ladrón…**

-¿Cómo?- voltee a verlo con confusión, haciéndome el desentendido con él, intentando idearme alguna excusa para mi comportamiento el otro día.

-Si, eres el güey que me estaba comiendo con la mirada el otro día- dijo son una sonrisa burlona que logró ponerme de mal humor ¿Cómo era que me había llegado a gustar tanto un chico como ese? Seré idiota.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando- respondí frío, parecía que se divertía el remarcando que el otro día yo estaba perdido admirando su cuerpo…

-No intentes negarlo, me di cuenta- dijo algo molesto y me pareció que le frustraba que yo no lo aceptara huf! Ni que estuviera tan bueno…bueno...

-No tengo por qué negar algo que no sucedió, fue una casualidad que yo tengo la misma camisa morada que tu y me sorprendió- inventé lo mejor que pude y mi rostro serio pareció que él en verdad me había creído, con lo malo que soy para mentir.

-…- no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros, me volteo a ver -¿no venias a algo del proyecto?- dijo serio y sin interés, eso me dolió, aun que no sé en qué punto noté en su mirada algo como… ¿decepción? Nah…

-Si, este… ¿Cómo lo haremos? Nos juntaremos o…- me interrumpió.

-Hay que hacerlo por separado, yo me encargo de los primeros tres temas y tu de los otros tres, hacemos la investigación y yo te la paso por mail- lo vi anotar algo en una hojita de papel que arrancó de su cuaderno, me lo entregó y lo leí _.con....qué raro mail"_ (1)

-Okey- escribí en otro papelito el mío, por alguna razón ya se me había pasado todo el nerviosismo, le entregué el papelito.

-¿sound_?- repitió mi mail para confirmarlo, yo asentí y sonó el timbre de cambio de clases, se levantó –Bueno, nos vemos Mateo- sin más ni más salió del salón ¿Cómo era que sabía mi nombre?

-Ea, al menos te ha ido bien- escuché a Natalia detrás de mí, me voltee a verla y denoté que estaba sonriendo ampliamente, le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué nos toca?- le pregunté evadiendo el tema, si no ella me seguiría molestando después de esto.

-Taller y eso apesta, no tengo amigos en cocina, Rob y tu están en electrónica, María y Sara en dibujo, Mauricio está enfermo y no ha venido...justo cuando tengo una clase con él el muy maldito no viene- suspiró cansada mientras se ponía su filipina de cocina. –Y luego tu novio es un antisocial, mira que es horrible tenerlo en mi equipo-

-¿novio?- la miré confundió…yo no…esperen… -¡NATA!- me sonrojé y luego recapacité las cosas -¿Daniel está en cocina?-

-Si y no es bonito, nunca ayuda en nada, se la pasa en la esquina de la cocina sin siquiera dignarse en ayudarme con la preparación, la vez pasada yo hice el pastel sola, pero claro le tuve que decir a la maestra Edith que él participó porque yo no había traído la harina y…- se calló cuando notó que estaba dando un rollo sobre eso suspiré aliviado –en fin, suerte con Rob- se despidió y besó a su novio para luego salir de la puerta del salón hacia la cocina en el sótano.

Por otro lado yo baje con Rodrigo y Roberto al taller de electrónica. Ese día la profesora nos dijo que haríamos una alarma y nos pusimos a trabajar, las dos horas de taller pasaron tan lentas y aburridas mientras la maestra nos explicaba los componentes de una alarma y los materiales que necesitaríamos para poder hacerla, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme la campana sonó y para mi fortuna la clase había terminado, cuando salí Nata estaba esperándonos con unos muffins que se veían deliciosos. Sonrió cuando me vio y se acercó a mí y a su novio, que venía detrás de mí.

-Miren, les guardé unos pocos que quedaron- nos mostró los muffins, parecían algo simples pero se ciertamente olían delicioso, tomé uno y le di una mordida.

-Wow, tienen jarabe de chocolate dentro- sonreí y me acabé el panque q de otras dos mordidas, iba a coger otro pero mi mejor amiga me dio un manotazo y me impidió que tomara otro de los panecitos que traía en un refractario.

-Glotón, estos son para mi familia y para Rob- me sacó la lengua y se rió, cuando notó que su novio ya había subido me indico que la siguiera, ambos comenzamos a subir por las escaleras hacia nuestra aula.

-¿Qué tal tu clase?- en realidad no me importaba saber cómo le había ido, si no que quería saber algo sobre Daniel, en la mañana ella había hablado pestes del pobre y ciertamente me daba curiosidad saber qué pasó con ellos esta clase…pero no le iba a decir eso, claro que no, tenía un orgullo que proteger.

-Matt, ambos sabemos que te vale un bledo como me haya ido a MI en cocina- me volteo a ver con gracia, y con justa razón, siempre lograba leer mis pensamientos y como endemoniadamente odiaba eso, pues había aprendido con los años a controlarme en más de un aspecto. Voltee a verla con reproche –Oh vamos Mate, no me voy a sentir por algo como eso…-

"_En realidad no me importa si te sientes bruja manipuladora, es mi orgullo el que sale más resentido en estas ocasiones" _como moría por decirle eso, pero en parte era mentira, no sé que haría sin el apoyo que Nata me ha estado brindando desde hace ya bastantes años y en estos momentos que la necesito tanto no quería que se alejara de mi, tampoco es que la quiera como mi soporte porque, aun que no lo crean, Nata es aun más frágil que yo y si por alguna razón nos fuéramos a separar de alguna manera se que ella se sentiría culpable de alguna manera al igual que yo me sentiría mal de alguna otra, nos sentiríamos como si nos faltara algo. Nuestra amistad se había vuelto tan natural como respirar y el que uno no estuviera con el otro era algo difícil de imaginarse, pues vernos juntos era algo a lo que todos ya estaban acostumbrados. Aun puedo recordar que durante un tiempo en primero de secundaria nos decían que si estábamos saliendo o algo así _"Nata siempre lo negó rotundamente…diciendo que para ella salir conmigo era como salir con su hermano gemelo" _ y yo no sabía que responder, me apenaba mucho tanto el que me confundieran con su novio como el que ella me viera como alguien tan querido para ella…con el tiempo los rumores cesaron y yo terminé aceptando que para mi Nata era también como mi hermana gemela.

-Oe tonto ¿me estás oyendo?- di un respingo cuando Natalia se puso frente a mí, me había perdido en mis pensamientos de nuevo y la había dejado hablando sola.

-Lo siento Nata estaba…-

-Perdido en mis pensamientos, ya lo sé- se rió, ahí lo tienen, ella siempre me lee la mente, sonreí.

-Me conoces bien- entré al aula seguido de ella.

-Por supuesto, no sería tu mejor amiga si no lo pudiera hacer, digamos que es como…mi súper poder- se rió naturalmente y dejó sus cosas en su puesto, luego se sentó en la mesita de su mesa-banco.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál sería el mío?- le pregunté curioso pues no tenía idea de cuál sería mi súper poder y en verdad me causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Mmm…no lo sé- se quedó pensativa mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente un foco prendió encima de su cabeza…literalmente -¡Ya se! Tu súper poder es que siempre me cumples deseos- Wow, eso fue lindo.

-¿Cómo cual?-

-Como, el tener un mejor amigo homosexual- se rió fuertemente, yo me sonrojé y luego, cuando me di cuenta que se estaba burlando de mí, me preparé con la intención de atacarla, pero ella se dio cuenta y salió corriendo y por supuesto que yo la comencé a perseguir.

-¡Ven acá perra!- le grité bastante molesto, me había terminado de dar cuenta que yo no era homosexual pues a mí solo me gustaba una persona y esa persona que me gustaba era Daniel, no encontraba atractivos a otros hombres, luego me di cuenta de otra cosa, que seguramente el otro súper poder que tenía Natalia era que podía hacerme olvidar de mis preocupaciones y de mis traumas con sus bromas pesadas o comentarios estúpidos, sonreí agradecido y seguí persiguiéndola, hasta que salimos del salón. Esquivó a unas personas y finalmente dobló en una esquina, aceleré para alcanzarla pero… " ¡PUM!"...sip, choqué con alguien.

-Mira por dónde vas idio…- dejó de hablar y yo reconocí esa voz, como si fuera posible para mí no identificar esa voz fría y algo severa pero con un matiz aterciopelado.

"_Me pregunto por qué no termino de decirme idiota…"_ me pregunté mentalmente antes de que volteara mi vista, que había estado perdida en sus ojos azules hasta el momento que noté iba a sonrojarme, hacia arriba para encontrarme a una mejor amiga a punto de soltarse a llorar de la risa que intentaba suprimir, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la situación (o la posición mejor dicho) en la que nos encontrábamos. El debajo de mí y yo sentado sobre sus caderas, yo agitado y el ¿sonrojado?...que va ha de ser el reflejo de su camisa…por cierto esa camisa no se le ve nada mal…esperen ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debería quitarme de encima suyo antes de que YO sufra de un accidente y el de una taquicardia ocasionada por el asco de que el 'marica' estuviera encima de él _"aun que admitiré que me gusta esta posición"_. Me levanté de el rápidamente y le extendí la mano para que se levantara.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención chocar contigo- no tomó mi mano para levantarse, yo la quité algo acongojado.

-Ya que importa de todas formas ya chocaste-

-….- _"hijo de su…como si fuera solo mi culpa. Okey, YO había chocado con el pero por lo menos el podría ser un poco más amable y decir que no había sido culpa mía ¿Dónde quedaron esos chicos de película?..." _suspiré y noté que empezaba a irse, no le di importancia, aun que por dentro tenía ganas de llorar. Nata vino a mi algo preocupada, había notado mi acongoja miento.

-Lo siento Mate, no me di cuenta que él venía para acá-

-Eso dices ahora, hace un minuto estabas que te cagabas de la risa- le regañé, no me sentía del todo bien y me estaba a punto de desquitar con Natalia, era justo, pero yo no era tan perro.

-Enserio, perdón…- me abrazó y yo la abracé de vuelta.

-Ya no pasa nada, igual ya choqué- sentí que alguien me la quitaba de los brazos, subí un poco mi mirada encontrándome a la mirada celosa de su novio, que la había tomado por la cintura –Ya hombre no es como si me fuera a comer a tu novia- ella se rió y el bufó molesto.

-Ya amor, ahora voy solo quiero terminar de hablar con Matt, espérame en el aula- sonrió y su novio la soltó.

-Bah, está bien- se fue, ¿Qué le había visto mi mejor amiga a ese tipo? Una vez me había hecho una lista interminable de todo lo que le gustaba de él y aun así…yo no captaba.

-No te preocupes por eso Mate…-

-¿el qué?-

-El que se que estas triste porque el idiota de Daniel fue un hipócrita contigo-

-Ya ni que le hago Nata, también es mi culpa porque me guste un imbécil- se rió ante mi comentario y yo le seguí la corriente, comenzamos a caminar hacia el aula, ella se quedó algo pensativa. -¿Qué piensas?- le pregunté, al contrario de ella conmigo, yo no podía leerle el pensamiento tan fácilmente.

-Nada, solo pensaba que ese Daniel era un ladrón…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te robó algo en cocina o algo?- pregunté preocupado, ahora resultaba que el chico que me gustaba no solo era sexy, imbécil, hipócrita y ahora también un delincuente, vaya suerte que me cargo.

-No para nada, a mi no me ha robado- se rió y yo no le entendí ¿en qué pensaba?

-¿entonces?-

-Solo pensaba que ese sexy, imbécil e hipócrita chico que tanto te gusta es un ladrón- comentó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Aja y el punto de que es un ladrón es…-

-Que ese ladrón, se robó el corazón de mi mejor amigo- se rió y entro al aula corriendo para abrazar a su novio, yo por mi lado estaba parado en la puerta con la mirada perdida y mi rostro sonrojado, pero lo peor no era que yo estuviera perdido y sonrojado, si no que Natalia tenía razón…una vez más.

**CONTINUARÁ……………………………**

(1): Bien, viendo que si uso el súper usado h o t m a i l . c o m sería un abuso de los copyrights, decidí mejor usar mi propio servicio de e-mails xD claro que esta no existe jajaja pero es una buena opción no? Por cierto, los mails no son reales xD o mejor dicho, no pertenecen a los verdaderos Mateo y Daniel :3

Gracias por leer!!! Muack!!


	6. Lo que no tenía previsto

Fic principalmente influenciado por la idea de que un amigo es gay. Varias situaciones en este fic han pasado en la vida real y varios personajes están inspirados en amigos míos o mi persona en sí. Inspirados, no proyectados.

Ok. Algunas anotaciones que me gustaría aclarar.

-blablabla- son los diálogos

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

**Blablabla notas, chat, mensajes del móvil, etc.**

_**-Blablabla- llamadas telefónicas, etc.**_

'blablabla' ironías, etc. Ustedes entenderán

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

"Jódete, como si fueras la única persona que ha llorado o a la que le han roto el corazón"

Yo misma

∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙†∙ ∙

**Capítulo V  
Lo que no tenía previsto**

Segunda hora y yo ya quiero salir corriendo de aquí, no es que la clase de historia sea aburrida (aun que si lo es) si no que justamente el profesor quiso hacerme la linda jugada de decidir que hoy íbamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto durante la clase y eso significaba que iba a pasar una 'hermosa' hora junto a Daniel, perfecto. Claro, nada me iba a salir mal si seguía como he estado durante estos eternos 15 minutos que lleva la clase, evitando mirarlo, oírlo, respirarlo, tocarlo, etc. Aun que ciertamente esto me estaba dando problemas por que como deberán saber, para mí es un poco difícil evitar la mirada de Dan (no pregunten cuando comencé a llamarlo así) y por consecuente evitar que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

-Oe Mateo…- sentí que me daba unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro para que volteara a verlo y dios que bien se siente…

-¿Hm…?- intenté sonar desinteresado y fijé mi vista en el cuaderno donde anteriormente (o supuestamente) estábamos haciendo anotaciones para nuestro proyecto.

-Como que es muy difícil hacer esto por separado ¿no?- soltó de la nada y yo quedé confundido, había sido su idea hacerlo por separado y ahora me sale con estas…yo le pegaría si no fuera porque seguramente él es el doble de fuerte que yo y que obviamente no quería arruinar su perfecta cara.

-Algo…- respondí seco, negándome a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa hoy y así lo terminamos de una vez?- ahora si voltee a verlo con mis ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas de mi cráneo, ¿había escuchado mal? O el me había invitado a ir a SU casa para hacer el proyecto, me sentía en el cielo…wow que lindo lugar.

-V-vale…- bajé la mirada cuando noté que efectivamente la sangre se había subido a mis mejillas _"genial, ahora soy tartamudo…"_

-Saliendo de la escuela nos vemos en la parada para irnos a mi casa ¿ok?- yo solo asentí –bien, entonces te decía, yo me quedé estancado con la guerra de Corea pues verás…- y de ahí no escuché mas, estaba perdido observando su cara. Apenas ahora que me daba el lujo de observar su rostro me doy cuenta que tiene un par de lunares en la comisura del cuello y si subo un poco mas también eh de notar que tiene un lunar junto a la perforación de su oreja y…¡oh! Ahora que lo noto, sus ojos tienen un tinte de turquesa justo fuera de la pupila y sí que son bonitos…oh no nuestras miradas se cruzaron… -¿tengo algo en la cara?- me preguntó ajeno a la realidad

"_no, solo estaba perdido en tus hermosos ojos azules" _si claro, como si fuera a decir eso, le señalé la mejilla –Una pelusa- él se quitó la pelusa imaginaria de la mejilla y siguió explicándome. Fue increíble cuando noté que ya campana estaba sonando, el se levantó de su silla y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, solo movió la mano.

-Bien Matt ¿Qué tal la tortura?- escuché la endemoniada voz de Nata.

-Acabas de ponerle la cereza al pastel al aparecerte- me defendí y ella se rió y fingió estar afligida conmigo -¿Qué tal tu tortura?-

-Puede ser peor, Cristina es algo exasperante pero por lo menos me divierto ¿Y tú?-

-Tengo una 'cita'- dije con una sonrisa como de 100 volts.

-Mate hablamos de esto antes, cada vez que tú tienes una cita un cachorro muere-

-Gracias Nata, eres lo máximo- la miré con reproche y ella se rió, me hizo una señal para que le hiciera espacio en la silla, lo hice y se sentó junto a mí.

-Y bueno pues ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una cita?- me preguntó realmente interesada y es que era verdad, yo nunca salía con nadie (sin contarla a ella y a la bola claro).

-Pues iré a casa de Daniel hoy para hacer el proyecto de Historia- dije tranquilamente pero sin poder esconder la sonrisa iluminada que tenía mi rostro en el momento, nada podría a arruinar mi felicidad….

-Eso no es una cita Mateo…- ok, nada lo iba a arruinar ¿Por qué no tuve que decir 'nadie'? dios como odio a Nata… -Pero velo de este modo, seguramente está interesado en ser tu amigo, de lo contrario te hubiera dicho que fueran a la biblioteca o algo así, además también he de marcar que tienes una gran oportunidad aquí ¡conocerás la casa de tu chico! Eso es genial…mira que Rob solo me ha llevado un par de veces a su casa…-

-Usan protección ¿verdad? No quiero ser tío a esta edad- y sentí el puño de Nata sobre mi cabeza, Ouch.

-Serás carbón…- me dijo enojada pero sonrojada, bastante, demasiado y me solté a reír, ver a Nata de rojo no era algo que se viera muy seguido -¿De qué demonios te ríes?-

-De que esa tonalidad de rojo se te ve divino ajajajaja- me seguí riendo sin compasión.

-Muérete Mateo- me dijo enojada mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se iba enojada hacia donde su novio estaba sentado, yo la seguí, no me quería quedar solo como idiota sentado en mi banca.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste?- me pregunto su novio con rostro algo molesto y yo no supe que contestar, me mataría si le decía la verdad.

-Ya nada Rob, solo me hice la sentida con el- se rió y yo suspiré, eh ahí a Nata haciéndola de salvavidas…de nuevo.

-Si tu lo dices…- eso lo dijo su novio, luego le dio un beso y sentí celos…yo quería a alguien que hiciera eso conmigo, bueno quería a Daniel para que hiciera eso conmigo…uff.

-Bien comes pan frente a los pobres Natalia…- me quejé con ella, bien sabía mi situación y andaba de melosa con su melocotón…

-Rob no es pan queridísimo...- lo beso de nuevo y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa de triunfo que me molestó –es un pastel- su novio se sonrojo y yo casi me caigo de la risa, ok eso me había animado.

-¡Oe Rob! Venga que vamos a jugar Frontón- ese fue Rodrigo, el reciente mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga (?), el nombrado se despidió de nosotros y se fue con el moreno.

-Bien Romeo ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu 'cita' de la tarde?- me preguntó Nata sacando un chicle de su mochila.

-Pues nada, es solo una 'cita' de estudio- dije claramente desilusionado ¿desde cuándo es que estoy con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel? Ni idea.

-Si tu lo dices- se metió el chicle a la boca –Tendrás que hacer algo para evitar estar en la boba mientras hacen el trabajo, es decir yo sé bien que no quieres terminar como la primara vez que fantaseaste con el- sonrió malévolamente y yo me sonrojé, no había pensado en el pequeño detalle de que podría ocurrir un 'accidente'.

-Cállate, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo…- me senté frente a ella y suspiré, estaba frito.

-Vale, te irá bien- me hizo 'pat pat' en la cabeza –Mira que has aguantado estar con él una hora sin eyacular jajajaja- me sonrojé.

-Fue solo una erección Nata, nunca he eyaculado- le dije molesto y avergonzado.

-No aquí- me corrigió y se rió, me sonrojé más.

-Cállate Nata, cállate- me voltee aun más molesto, no era justo ¿Por qué tenía que molestarme siempre?

-Okay Okay, me callaré- se rió una última vez –Pero hablando enserio, solo intenta soltarte, imagina que estás hablando conmigo y listo- la miré como diciendo "ajá….como si eso fuera posible" –Ok, no…simplemente habla con él como si fuera uno del montón, verás que funciona-

-El problema aquí es que no es uno del montón Nata, es….- no encontré una palabra en concreto que lo describiera.

-Diferente- completó mi mejor amiga, yo asentí y suspiré –De verdad pareces una chica de prepa enamorada…-

-Corrección, chico de prepa enamorado-

-Jeje, entendiste mi punto- se recargó en su brazo –bueno, el plan es…-

-Portarme como si fuera uno del montón- _"aun que no lo sea"_ bien, no podía ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

-

Y aquí estaba yo, parado en la parada del bus, esperando a que mi 'amor platónico' llegara para poder irnos a su casa a hacer el afamado proyecto de historia y en verdad como quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible ¡estaba muerto de nervios! Es la primera vez que iba a casa de un casi desconocido para hacer un proyecto y tampoco era que me disgustara, bueno si pero no…¡no se! Los nervios seguramente atrofiaron mi mente o algo así.

"_Ok, Mateo distráete con algo y haz que se te olvide el asunto, haber…ahí va un pájaro azul volando por el cielo, también azul…como los ojos de Daniel, ahora que lo pienso, sí que es raro que sus ojos tengan ese tinte de turquesa. Fuck. Estoy pensando en el de nuevo." _Me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¿Y el pegarte a ti mismo es algo que hagas usualmente?- ¡¡Ahh!!

-¡¡Ahh!!- Dios ¿Qué es? ¿Un maldito gato? ¡Menudo susto! ¡Ni lo escuché venir hacia acá! –Menudo susto me has metido- omitamos lo de maldito gato…

-Eso te pasa por andar pensando en las musarañas…- dijo burlonamente y dios me agradaba tanto esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro ahora mismo…aun que se estuviera burlando de mi.

-No pensaba en las musarañas…- dije fingidamente molesto, intentando reprimir mi sonrojo.

-Entonces…- se acercó a mí y me habló al oído -¿Pensabas en mi?- me dijo ¿sensualmente?...siento mi cara arder…. –Oe ¡Pero si te has sonrojado!- se rió fuertemente, como lo odio….claro.

-Cierra la boca Daniel…- me voltee intentando ocultar los colores coloridos (si eso tiene sentido) de mi rostro.

-Venga hombre, es solo una broma- se rió ¿Dónde quedó el Daniel que me ignoraba? No es que lo extrañe, pero era simplemente…demasiado lindo que fuera tan amigable conmigo, tan lindo que daba miedo –Ah, ese es nuestro bus- vi el bus.

"_Wah, toma el mismo que yo…entonces si vive por donde yo" _ me di un 'Yay' interno.

-Mira para la próxima no te vayas a confundir, es el mismo que tu tomas- dijo después de pagar su peaje.

-Anda ¿y tu como sabes?- dije en voz alta, más de lo que debí por que al parecer escuchó.

-Estere…por que aquella vez veníamos en el mismo camión, deduje que también sería el mismo para irnos, viendo que vivimos por los mismos rumbos- uff que decepción me acaba de dar…

-Si tu lo dices- intente no sonar decepcionado y me senté al otro lado del bus –Me dices donde bajamos, no me vayas a dejar- le dije con un tono de reproche bien fingido.

-Oe no pienso hacer el trabajo solo- dijo riéndose

"_Así que solo me quiere para eso…infeliz" _–Ahh, claro solo por eso…- dije muy bajito para que no me oyera.

-Ea no te lo tomes así, era broma- wtf…¿me escuchó?

"_Nota; Daniel tiene oído de gato….hm, ahora que me lo pienso Daniel me recuerda mucho a un gato, los ojos, el cabello, lo silencioso, la bipolaridad, ese andar, el oído…¿en qué piensas Mateo?" _

-¿En qué tanto piensas Mateo?- y también lector de mentes ¿seré el único que no puede leer la mente de los demás? Al parecer la lista de lectores aumenta poco a poco.

-En nada, tarea- mentí.

-Se te da pésimo el mentir- se los dije, malditos lectores de mentes, me pregunto si habrá un libro donde te digan cómo hacerlo o algo así.

"_No pienses en pendejadas Mateo, estas desvariando…"_ gracias yo mismo no me había dado cuenta, esperen…_"Genial, estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo…" _¿donde habré dejado mi razón? Seguramente Goji la enterró en el patio, claro eso me suena lógico…

-Llegamos- escuché a Daniel susurrarme al oído y yo me estremecí, maldito gato y maldito punto sensible mío…-Eres sensible en el oído jajaja- y malditos lectores de mentes…

-Gracias, no lo había notado- dije con sarcasmo y algo molesto, no aguantaba a ninguno, ni a mis reacciones ni a Daniel.

-Vale pero no te enojes Mateo, pero si pareces tan tranquilo en el salón- ¡Yeah! eso me anima al menos se fija en mi, bien el mi día va mejorando.

Ambos bajamos del camión, estábamos en una colonia de clase media-alta, caminamos unas tres cuadras y entramos en un fraccionamiento llamado 'La Joya' y ahí me pregunté ¿Qué haría Daniel, un chico al parecer riquillo, en una escuela pública como la nuestra? Hmmm luego le preguntaré. Dentro de la unidad caminamos otras 4 calles y luego dimos vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha de nuevo, hasta quedar frente a una casa color blanco con detalles y bardas de ladrillo y un patio amplio lleno de árboles, flores y plantas. La casa era grande, de dos pisos y tenía una terraza muy bonita. Abrió la puertilla que daba hacia el patio y ambos pasamos en silencio (como habíamos estado desde que salimos del camión) y entramos a la casa que estaba decorada de una manera sencilla y natural, tampoco entraré en detalles.

-Mamá, ya llegué- escuché la voz aterciopelada de Daniel.

-Voy cariño- y ahora sé de donde saco esa voz que tiene, la voz delicada y armoniosa que escuché era bastante, muy linda. Iba a seguir en mis comparaciones cuando una mujer que no aparentaba más de 28 años, delgada, bajita, de ojos azules y cabello castaño con las puntas rizadas hizo su aparición desde la cocina, me quedé estupefacto. La chica se acercó a nosotros y le sonrió a Daniel.

-Ah, el es Mateo, un amigo del colegio-

-Este…Hola, mucho gusto- me sentí avergonzado, ni siquiera sabía que Daniel tenía hermanas.

-El gusto es todo mío- sonrió y me abrazó, no puede ser…-Soy Carolina, la madre de Daniel- se rió un poco –Espero nos acompañes a comer-

-Eh, si claro, con mucho gusto- asentí, luego la señora volvió a su puesto en la cocina.

"_¿Acaso todos en su familia son alarmante mente bellos? Espero no sean vampiros o algo así…claro, eso es tan lógico Mateo" _–Wow, juraba que era tu hermana- comenté a Daniel cuando íbamos por las escaleras en dirección a lo que yo supongo era su cuarto.

-Si, le pasa seguido, Carol tiene el don de no envejecer- se rió y eso la añadió otro punto a mi lista de 'Razones por las cuales Daniel es un vampiro' tachen lo de que era un gato. Ambos entramos a su cuarto y woah, sí que huele bien…huele tan a Daniel. -¿Bajas?- me preguntó Daniel, que ya se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto listo para bajar a comer.

-Ah, sí claro- y baje detrás de él, luego nos dirigimos al comedor, donde su madre estaba sirviendo los platos y oh dios que bien olía, si no me equivoco huele a pan con mantequilla, carne en su jugo y ensalada, se me hace agua la boca de solo verla.

Acabamos la comida rápido y ambos subimos a su cuarto, poco tiempo después nos pusimos a trabajar en el trabajo de historia, estábamos enfocándonos en lo de la guerra de Corea y parecía que todo iba bastante bien, porque en lo que el investigaba cosas en internet yo por otro lado estaba tranquilito buscando más cosas en la enciclopedia. Todo se me vino abajo cuando acabamos de investigar y tocaba pasarlo a mano en hojas de papel.

Y aquí me tienen a mí, tonto y sin nada que se me ocurriera decir, ya había acabado mi parte del proyecto y estaba esperando a que Don amor platónico acabara, pero mis esfuerzos por evitar enfocar toda mi atención en el eran al parecer débiles contra el nivel de atracción que sentía por el chico de cabellos ébano que se encontraba actualmente sentado junto a mi ¡y es que Daniel era deslumbrante! Era como un ser casi perfecto que había venido desde el cielo para hacerme la vida imposible y traerme de pies a cabeza bajo su encanto celestial. Tenerlo tan cerca era literalmente abrumador, me sentía como un alcohólico atado frente a una botella del mejor vino o un drogadicto sin dinero frente a un campo de marihuana o un sexópata…bueno entienden el punto, era una tortura. Baje la mirada antes de perderme de nuevo en sus deliciosas facciones y ¡demonios! Sus manos parecen las de un pianista, delgadas y grandes, se veían tan elegantes y hermosas cuando escribían, incluso su letra se veía como sacada de cuento. Suspiré, el era más de lo que podía soportar y estar junto a él tanto tiempo estaba haciéndome daño.

-Estas callado- escuché su perfecta voz salir de sus perfectos labios, creando un sonido perfectamente sensual…ahh las hormonas…

-Estaba…pesando- _"en lo perfecto que eres, en que eres un peligro para mí y en que si sigo aquí sentado junto a ti terminaré por violarte querido…"_ bueno, siempre termino sin decir lo que pienso y es que no planeo ganarme su odio justo cuando parece que estamos empezando a ser amigos.

-Si lo noté- se quedó callado un momento, dejó de escribir -¿Tienes novia?- ¡Aur! Eso si me sorprendió, voltee a verlo mostrando mi sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro.

-Eh...ehm pues no- me sonrojé aun más y volví a bajar mi rostro, intentando que no notara el mismo.

-Pero hay alguien que te gusta…- no supe bien que responder, seguramente lo mejor era decirle la verdad…claro omitiendo el detalle de que era EL la persona que me mantenía en estado 'colegiala enamorada'. Asentí. –No te vez muy feliz ¿Es esa chica con la que siempre andas? Natalia creo que se llamaba- esa fue una muy buena broma por que literalmente me empecé a carcajear.

-Jajajaja e-estás loco Daniel jajajajaja ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Nata? Jajajajajaja esas cosas no pasan Dan- seguí riéndome, eso había roto toda la tensión y ciertamente me alegraba.

-Jeje si creo que es muy improbable- se rio algo avergonzado, yo sonreí, esa era una faceta de Daniel que no conocía. -¿Quién te gusta entonces?- y el momento se fue a la basura, bajé la mirada evidentemente deprimido y suspiré laaaargamente. -¿Tan imposible es?- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Algo, si- es MUY SUMAMENTE imposible, pero no iba a decirle eso –Simplemente las posibilidades de que YO le guste son menores al 0.000001%, somos totalmente diferentes, digamos que ella es un ser casi perfecto y yo…pues soy yo, es imposible que se fije en mi- intenté sonreír pero de nuevo solo me salió una mueca torcida…uh-oh, no, no puede ser cierto, siento algo bajar por mis mejillas. _"¡Seré tonto! ¿Cómo me puedo poner a llorar frente a Daniel? Pensará que soy un marica de nuevo…" _ intenté inútilmente de detener las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro, pero como dije, fue inútil. De la nada sentí que Daniel me acorralaba contra la pared. -¿D-Daniel? ¿Qu-que haces?-

-Esa perra no vale la pena…- su tono era frío y serio, esto me daba escalofríos, pero no lo sentí, estaba muy ocupado intentando no desmayarme de la vergüenza –Apúrate y olvídate de ella Mateo…y fíjate en mi- no sé si oí bien, porque sus labios están tan cerca de los míos que juro que no se si estoy delirando e imaginando cosas –te vez endemoniadamente adorable Mateo- en eso un leve roce aparece sobre mis labios, seguido de la presión de un beso desesperado y lleno de deseo ¿Estoy soñando? No lo creo, se siente demasiado real. Su lengua ahora estaba dentro de mi boca, recorriendo mi paladar, encías, dientes y mi lengua misma, esto se siente tan bien. Justamente cuando empiezo a corresponder el beso, el calor sobre mis labios desaparece. –Yo acabo el proyecto, tu puedes irte a casa, se está haciendo de noche- fue lo único que lo escuché decir y yo, muy valiente me vi al salir corriendo de su cuarto, bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, abrir la puerta a tropezones y salir corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron.

Solo cuando corrí alrededor de tres cuadras y estaba cerca de mi casa me detuve ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Daniel me había besado y yo…y yo…casi le correspondo, casi por que el no me había dado la oportunidad. Pasé mis dedos por sobre mis labios aun hinchados y calientes, el sabor de Daniel aun no desaparecía…era adictivo, peor que cualquier droga, mi cuerpo estaba agitado y mis labios palpitaban deseando mas de los labios de mi compañero. Esto no era saludable para mí, iba a morir de combustión interna, de derrame cerebral o de hiperventilación, lo que suceda primero. Y es que lo que había hecho Daniel era algo que no tenía previsto.

**CONTINUARA….**

**No me maten!! Jajaja xD les gusto? Creo que lo alargué muchísimo…3000 y tantas palabras jajaja es muchísimo más de lo que me hubiera imaginado…dios xD la mitad de lo que había escrito en todos los 4 caps. Anteriores, pero se las debía, fui una vaga foca en mis vacaciones, merecían una recompensa por la espera!**

**Me pareció una buena idea poner lo del beso j ojo yo se que todo/as ya lo deseaban tanto como el mismo Mateo. Y es que él es adorable!! Yo soy adicta a ellos dos, no se ustedes jajá.**

**Los reviews alimentan mi ego y también me dan ánimos para continuar! Gracias!**

**PD: si no entienden alguna palabra que seguramente se me haya colado debido a las diferencias lingüísticas que puedan haber en nuestro vocabulario, coméntenmelo en un review!! Yo les aclararé las dudas que deseen nn!.**


End file.
